New kid in the block
Hi my name is Bryan, and I'm writing about my made up character that meets Phineas and Ferb and for now I'm just starting to write it, but unfortunately I'm in ninth grade and you know what that means homework, but don't worry I have some free time to write this even though I'm an honor student with a GPA of 4.0 anyway I'm going to continue writing this and I hope you like it! chapters 1. New kid in the block I'm done for today got to go to sleep see ya!! 2-18-2010 New kid in the block Morning started and phineas and ferb starts to wake up . "Aaaahhhh, so Ferb what do you wanna do today?" Ferb shrugged at Phineas. "Oh boys, breakfast ready!" Linda said. Oh boy, When phineas and Ferb came down stairs they both noticed that Candace was all excited for something. "Stacy, Oh my gosh, guess who invited me to go to the movies!!" "Who? Jeremy!!!" Both of them began to scream. "Wow Candace, why are you so excited about?" "Jeremy Just asked me out on a date!!" "Well, good for you. By the way, what kind of movie are you going to watch Candace?" Well, I don't know his decision, maybe something romantic." (She's beginning to have a thought of her and Jeremy in a romantic scene.) "Oh Candace, I love you, would you marry me?" Jeremy said, while holding Candace. "Yesss, Yes I would!!" Both of them start to kiss and then Candace began to wake up, realizing she's kissing Perry.) "Yuck!!!" she screamed as she put Perry in Ferb's lap. Keep Perry outside, OK!!" "Anyway, I don't want you and Ferb to build some crazy invention while I'm going on my date OK!!!!! Like making some kind of movie, you got it!!!!!" She screamed at Phineas. "Candace, I'm going to be with Isabella, and Jeremy's mother, preforming at a concert in a park, and I don't want you to bother me with all these crazy things you been saying about the boys, you got it?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I got more important things to worry about than to bust Phineas and Ferb, OK mom." "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Hey where's Perry?" (Dramatic music) "Perry is in the basement, and he went through the pile of old junk." He enters his lair and..... "Francis, how many times do I have to tell you to close the basement's door when ever you're pretending to own a secret organization with your little friend, and try to get a real job OK!!!" "Mom, for the last time I'm not pretending to own a secret organization, also, this is my job!!!!, And Carl is not my friend he's my employee!!!" "Oh, good morning Agent P, I Just received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been taking a lot of old spare parts from a junk yard near that old abandon Old Abandon amusement park lately, and I think this could be a plan that ultimately fails, I want you to go and put a stop to it, Monogram out." Perry jumps into his hovercar and exits his lair. "Ahhh, sir, you know what? You just hurt my feelings, and I think I'm going to go home, OK," said Carl, crying while leaving. "And sir, you're a jerk!" Major Monogram began to feel bad about what he just said to Carl. "I hate myself, Carl come back!!!" (Phineas and Ferb began to build, until Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Danjo, Buford, and Irvin came to the back yard.) "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella said. "Oh, hey guys! Wanna help us build a studio, to record some movies?" "Sure!" "Hey Phineas, did you know that someone just moved to this neighborhood yesterday night?" said Danjo. "No, no I didn't. Well, let's began building the most awesome studio in the Tri-State area!!" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to have a sudden chill.) "Hhhhhmmm, is it me or did someone just used my phrase, 'eeghhh'? It might be in my head." (Meanwhile, somewhere not so far away, a boy had been walking through Danville.) "Hmmmmmm, now I know where am I. All I need to know is why I'm here, I don't see anything wrong here, but still, I got to find out why I'm here, though." Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!! (Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's place, and suddenly a giant hand from the building grabbed Perry and put him in a giant snow globe.) ( S'winter theme began to play while he tried to escape.) "Aggghhh, Perry the Platypus, this is unexpected, by unexpected, I mean seriously unexpected!!!! because your usually here at twelve a clock you see!!! Perry points at the calander. Curse daylight saving!! I mean, seriously, why do people always have to turn their clock forwards and backwards, forward and backwards, for no reason!! Uggh. But, I got to admit it, thought the snow globe was a piece of junk since the last time I tried to trap you in it. Until I thought how I like the way it looked; so, I kept it for a special occasion like this. You see Perry the platypus, I was always made fun of back in my childhood. Flashback!! Every time I try to be the evil genius in my village I always end up being the village idiot because of all the nonsense I been talking about ruling the world. This one boy told me to 'chill, man' every time I was talking about it and I always told him to 'shut up', and he told me to 'shut up', and I told him to 'shut up' and eventually I just gave up trying to shut him up. Look, my main point is that I'm going to take my revenge at the whole world for making my life miserable, by unleashing one of my most powerful-est invention, ever!!! Perry the platypus behold the Transfom-Inator!!!!!" (The whole building begins to shake, and transform in to a giant robot that looks like Doofensmirtz.) "HAHAHAHA!! You like how it looks, Perry the platypus, and I even added a game room if I get bored ruling the world. Nothing would stop me now, HAHAHA." (Doofenshmirtz began to cough.) Oh, man that hurts, anyway I'm going to be targeting the Tri-State area. Why? Because this city had made my life worse when I was a young adult, mostly you (dramatic music), just kidding about you, you're more of a sixth reason. Any show time!!!." (meanwhile at Phineas and Ferb's backyard.) "The action studio is ready," Buford said, "The heroic studio is up and ready," Danjo said. "The educational studio is raring to go," said Baljeet. "The romantic studio is ready," Isabella said. "All of the fan-type movies are ready" said Irvin. "Great, Ferb and I just finished building the movie theater!" "Baljeet, why did you build and educational studio, for no one's going to see these lame movies," said Buford. (Baljeet began to feel bad, until a ton of people were all in line, and most of them were there for his movie.) "Yeah! education rocks!!!" "I'm beginning to fall in love with reading," the crowd of people began to say. "As you were saying!" said Baljeet to Buford. "Shut up, Baljeet... Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to our theater! Today we got some of your favorite movies in store today, like, Who Framed Norm, and everyone's favorite Giant Baby Head in 3-D!!, and last but, not least, Secret Agent Perry!! Which is nominated for three Oscars. So, what are you waiting for? Come on down!! (Meanwhile at Candace's room.) "Oh my gosh, what could I wear!!! Ooohh maybe this might be good for this occasion (as usual it's a red shirt and a dress), yeah, this looks good and... What's going on out there!!! (Candace began to look outside) why are all these people are here and what are Phineas and Ferb doing!!!! Ooooooohhhhhhhh I'm telling mom." (Candace takes out her cell phone and calls mom) "Hello?" (Mom answers) "MOM!!!! Phineas and Ferb had built a movie theater in our backyard!!!!! You have to come here right away!!!!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages